Cheap Psychological Tricks with Itachi and Naruto
by SemeruGrimm
Summary: Heavily based on the book Cheap Psychological Tricks CPT , where you can learn some real life tricks with Itachi and Naruto. ItaNaru
1. Quick Fixes 1

Cheap Psychological Tricks with Itachi and Naruto

Sum: Heavily based on the book Cheap Psychological Tricks (CPT), where you can learn some real life tricks with Itachi and Naruto. ItaNaru

Rated T – M (Later on)

AN: I'm sorry about the really slow updates for Meet me halfway and Don't talk to strangers…I'm not sure if I'll continue them since I lost my inspiration for them. I need help, send me some ideas please!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Naruto nor the book CPT. I own a copy though! I suggest that you read it, it's really helpful XP

Chapter 1.1

**Quick Fixes**

_Be Happy – Watch talk shows_

"But you said that _you wouldn't go_!" Naruto practically yelled out as he held onto Itachi's jacket sleeve tightly. His bright blue eyes were burning with betrayal as he stared down at his husband. Itachi pulled his sleeve away from Naruto's hand and he bent down to grab his suitcase that was before thrown down by the blond.

"I know and I'm sorry but this is really important to me and the company, I can not let them down" The raven said as he opened the front door of their large apartment. Naruto let his hand drop to his sides as he stared to bite his bottom lip.

"You job is always more important! Why can't you just stay home on the weekends?" He asked him, his heart clenched when he saw that Itachi left the place without a second glance. Naruto fumed as he went over to the front door and he slammed it closed with one of his hands.

It was too unfair, Itachi never stayed home on the weekends with him. He always has to work in that stuffy office of his, being Madara's assistant. The blond stomped his way to the living room and he dropped himself on the couch while he went to grab the remote. He knew that he had to deal with Itachi's busy schedule ever since he married him, yet it started to doubt the two years that he has been with him.

Naruto sighed as he turned on the TV and he aimlessly skipped through the channels. He then noticed that Maury was on, so he kept the channel there. The episode was about women trying to prove that the man is the father of the child.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the looks that the women had when the test results came back negative. Men were jumping around like little children, pointing their fingers in the women's faces, mocking them about being wrong. There are people who had it worst yet they announce it to everyone on the television.

Naruto continued to surf around the other channels and saw that people were in worst dilemmas then he had with Itachi. After a few hours of watching people, the blond turned off the TV and he placed the remote next to him and thought.

Then he got up and he went into their bedroom and he sat on the bed next to the dresser that had the phone. He picked it up and he started to dial Itachi's number.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry…I…was a bit unhappy this morning"

* * *

Chapter one and I'm pretty happy about it. I'm sorry for the people that are still waiting for my other ones yet I don't have the inspiration to write it just yet.


	2. Quick Fixes 2

Cheap Psychological Tricks with Itachi and Naruto

Sum: Heavily based on the book Cheap Psychological Tricks (CPT), where you can learn some real life tricks with Itachi and Naruto. ItaNaru

Rated T – M (Later on)

AN: My Lord that was fast! So many people favored me it's awesome! Thank you!

Chapter 1.2

**Quick Fixes**

_The Sweet Smell of Home_

It was another of those long business trips that Itachi hated to go to.

He was always far away from Naruto and he didn't like to sleep in unfamiliar beds without his wife around.

He was going to be gone for two weeks in Tokyo to make an important merging deal with Danzo. And he knew that it was going to be a long process to make a deal with a hard head like him.

The raven sighed as he dropped his luggage on the hotel floor and he sat himself on the large bed. It was comfortable yet he knew that it wasn't like the bed that he and Naruto shared back at home. It's only been a few hours and he already missed the blond's hyperactivity and his sweet voice.

Itachi sighed out as he got back up and he grabbed his bag and he placed it on the bed, getting himself ready to unpack and to make himself at home. When he opened it, the scent that escaped the luggage was pleasantly overwhelming. It had a warm scent of oranges and vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. He smirked when he saw a small square candle that had the color orange and white swirled together with a white envelope taped onto it.

Itachi smirked as he grabbed the envelope and he opened it, pulling out a neatly folded letter that had the scent of cinnamon all over. He read the letter and he gave it a private smile before he placed it on the bed next to his suitcase. He took out the candle from its place and he placed it on the table stand next to the phone.

He took a lighter from out of his pocket and he lit the small candle before he started to unpack his things. The letter next to the suitcase had neat cursive writing on the large white paper that only read;

_To make you feel like you're at home with me…_

_Naruto _

_

* * *

_AN: Hoped you like this chapter. I loved writing this!


	3. Quick Fixes 3

Cheap Psychological Tricks with Itachi and Naruto

Sum: Heavily based on the book Cheap Psychological Tricks (CPT), where you can learn some real life tricks with Itachi and Naruto. ItaNaru

Rated T – M (Later on)

AN:

Chapter 1.3

**Quick Fixes**

_Shopper Stopper_

"Naruto…You did it again…" Itachi didn't even need to look up at his wife to know that he over shopped again. Naruto never forgot to buy the things that are on the list, yet he tends to buy other things that they don't necessarily need. Like the thousand packs of small scented candles that were half priced, it was still the cupboard gathering dust or the box of skinless and boneless chicken that they never get to open, they were on sale.

Naruto gave his husband a sheepish grin before he dropped the things on the ground. He would put them in their proper places later on. He went to sit next to his husband while he placed his head on his shoulder, skimming through the book that the raven was reading.

"You know I can't help it…The atmosphere is too soothing…I wasn't in a rush, so I took my time…" Naruto had to lean away from Itachi since the man placed his book down and he went into his pocket and dug out an mp3 player with the headphones wrapped around it. Naruto stared at it in confusing then he looked up at Itachi.

"What is that for?" He asked as he took the mp3 player out of his husbands hand and he turned it on.

"It will help you shop less…" He said as he went back to reading his book. Naruto stared at him with quiet disbelief then back at the mp3 player.

"How is this going to help me?" He asked as he placed the headphones into his ears and turned on the music. Itachi smirked as he glanced over to the blond.

"You'll see...try it out next time you go shopping..." Naruto gave him a skeptical look then he looked back at the mp3 player.

* * *

It was the time to go shopping again...Yet Naruto didn't move from his place near the dinning table. The lone mp3 player sat innocently in the middle of the table, looking up at the blond. He still didn't understand why


	4. Quick Fixes 4

Cheap Psychological Tricks with Itachi and Naruto

Sum: Heavily based on the book Cheap Psychological Tricks (CPT), where you can learn some real life tricks with Itachi and Naruto. ItaNaru

Rated T – M (Later on)

Chapter 1.4

**Quick Fixes**

_How to avoid a speeding ticket_

"So are you close to home?" A voice asked out of the speakerphone. Itachi gave himself a small smirk as he turned his sleek black mustang to a familiar corner, slowly making his way home.

"Yes, almost home, in another 15 minutes" He said as he stopped at the red light of the intersection. As he was waiting for the light to turn green, he haven't noticed that a white and blue cop car was watching him with his trained eye.

Naruto, on the other side of the phone, smiled as he played with the stem of his wine glass that he held in between his hands. His icy blue eyes glanced at the light glow of the candles that littered all over the dinning room table. Plates were neatly placed on each end of the table, giving them a shinning glow finish.

"Good, when you arrive we can have supper then we'll have a little fun" Itachi's grip on the steering wheel tighten at the suggestive tone in Naruto's voice. The green light lit up and Itachi slowly reved up his mustang to the minimum speed. The cop started his car and he made his way out of the parking lot to follow Itachi at a distance(1).

"Oh...and what kind of fun would that be?" Itachi asked as he stared at the road ahead of him. His mind however wasn't paying attention to the speed of his car nor the police that was following closely behind. The speedometer picked up at a constant rate yet it never passed the speed limit.

"I don't know...you, me, French maid outfit and some strawberries..." Naruto said quietly as he placed his wine glass on the dinning table, his voice dipped low and seductive. The car suddenly jerked forward as Itachi stepped on the accelerator too hard. The cop following behind him quickly turned on his lights when he saw the sudden move of the black car. Itachi's onyx eyes stared up at the rear view mirror and he cursed under his breath as he started to slow his mustang down.

"Itachi? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, worry laced into his words as he got up from his seat around the dinning table. Itachi parked his park at the edge of the sidewalk and he placed his hand onto his face while the other hung loosely outside of the car window.

"Don't worry Naruto...I'm just gonna be a bit late" He said as he watched the cop slowly make his way to the side of the car. Naruto sighed out a bit as he gripped the phone with both his hands.

"OKay then...I'll see you soon" He said as he gave kiss to the phone and he hung it up. Itachi placed his head back onto the seat as he looked up at the middle aged man that had a small smirk on his face.

"I would never think that I would be stopping you Mr. Uchiha" The police man said as he crossed his arms over his chest. The raven just sighed heavily as he rolled his head to the side while he stared up at the officer.

"There's a first for everything" He said, making the police man laugh.

"So how much will that be, Mr Officer?" Itachi asked while he looked down at the time on his watch. The police man noticed the gesture and he uncrossed his arms so that he could lightly lean onto the car.

"What, are you in a rush?" Itachi decided not to roll his eyes at the cop as he stated the obvious.

"My 'wife' is waiting for me at home" He said

* * *

Oh my gosh! I am really sorry for the people who have waited for a while for this! I've been so busy that I actually forgot that I had unfinished business on attend to on . Forgive me!

Another note! I lost my book that gave me the inspiration for this and I'm searching for it right as we speak, so this chapter will be left like this until I find it for I do not remember the tricks on how not to get a speeding ticket. People! Remind me that I have this fanfic by reviewing and stuff! I will know that this fic is still alive!


End file.
